Spidermancito Rojo y el Deadpool Feroz
by Viri owo
Summary: Steve le pide a Peter que le lleve la comida a Tony, quien se desvelo en su laboratorio como la mayoria de las veces, pero las cosas cambian un poquito cuando un Deadpool feroz y salvaje ? sale de las sombras literalmente e-e


_**Peter ¨Spidermancito¨ Rojo y Wade ¨Deadpool¨ Feroz (?)**_

-Un día el capi le dijo a su hijo adoptivo Peter- Hey Peter, llévale comida tu padre, seguro se volvió a quedar toda la noche en su laboratorio y no ha desayunado e-e -.

-Y Peter jugando a la xbox360 recostado en el sofá le contesto - Agh... ¿es enserio? ¿Y si solo le gritas desde aquí? =A= -.

-El capi furioso fue hasta donde el niño, desconecto esos aparatos del demonio y lo levanto de una oreja- claro que no jovencito, vas y le llevas el desayuno a tu padre o te confisco estos aparatos del demonio que tu padre te ha comprado sin mi consentimiento-.

-En ese momento el chico sabía que no tenia de otra y que su padre se iba a enojar más- está bien está bien, voy con mi padre- dijo mientras metía todo a una canastita, se colocaba su traje de Spiderman y se preparaba en su posición de lanza telaraña cuando de repente el capi le detuvo el brazo en ese instante- que te he dicho de las telarañas dentro de la casa? ¬¬ -.

-El chico solo hiso un puchero y se soltó del agarre de su padre y comenzó a trepar por la pared cuando el grito de su padre se escucha nuevamente- A-acaso... es lodo lo que... ¡PETER PARKER BAJA DE ESA PARED ENSEGUIDA! -dijo en vano ya que el mismo quito al chico de la pared- te he dicho muchas veces que no uses tus poderes en la casa u-ú.

-El joven harto grito- Agh! papá si no te gustan mis métodos entonces tu dime cómo demonios quieres que le lleve la comida a papá Tony!-.

-pues caminando ¬¬ – dijo el capitán serio observando al chico.

-...estúpido laboratorio secreto que estas alejado de la cocina...- dijo por último el chico mientras malhumorado y con la cabeza baja iba hacia el laboratorio de su padre.

Y así es como Peter fue y le entrego la comida a su padre. Gracias por Le-

-¡Hey! ¿Y qué hay de mí? Ni si siquiera me mencionaste!- dijo el buen Wade enojado mientras salía de las sobras de la mansión Stark.

-¿W-Wade?... ¿y cómo demonio querías que yo supiera que tu… oh bueno, veamos lo que aras ahora que estas presente en la historia-. Dijo la autora de esta historia, con cierta curiosidad sobre lo que el recién llegado hará- ... solo espera, te falta algo- y dicho esto le coloca unas lindas orejas y cola de lobo.

-¿Y esto?- dice Wade extrañado mirando su cola y tocando las suaves orejitas- ¡¿Por qué demonios me colocas estos accesorios de nenas?!- dice señalando la cola y el par de orejas.

-No por nada le puse a la historia Spidermancito Rojo y el Deadpool Feroz, así que si quieres seguir siendo el Deadpool feroz ¡No te quejes como nena y déjate esos accesorios de nena! Ahora ve ahí y has algo bueno por el amor al SpiderPool- dice señalándole el camino por donde Peter se había ido antes.

-Puf… te llevo un paso adelante- dice recargándose en la pared con aires de grandeza.

-Y exactamente…. ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- dijo su autora observando a aquel despreocupado hombre.

-sigue narrando y pronto lo sabrás- y dicho esto volvió a desaparecer entre las sombras.

-bueno… entonces volvemos con nuestra joven araña que se encuentra… ahí, por algún lugar de la mansión –

-… sigo sin entender porque es tan grande la casa- dice nuestro caper- Spidermancito rojo- que bien que pusieron elevador, que cansado seria bajar estos 77 pisos para llegar al estúpido laboratorio de mi padre- Dice muy feliz al no tener que bajar tantos escalones, o por lo menos eso es lo que nuestro joven pensaba.

-W-Wade… ¿qué haces en mi casa?- dice muy muy extrañado el chico araña al encontrarse a Deadpool frente al elevador colocando un letrero… y sin los accesorios de nena… me las pagara ese maldito caza recompensas e-é - O-oye… ¿qué es eso?- dice señalando aquel raro cartel.

-Ha... ¿Qué? ¿Esto?-señalando el cartel que decía ¨Fuera De Servicio¨ -Tu padre me pidió que lo pusiera, parece que se le hace absurdo subir tantos pisos solo para colocar esto y volver a bajar a su laboratorio, y además dijo que me pagaría y además pude hablar contigo, así que por mi esta muuuy~ bien, como quien dice me pagaran por venir a visitarte arañita –dice por ultimo acercándosele-.

-Agh, NO! Aléjate –dice empujándolo y alejándose de el- Te pagaron para poner ese letrero, ya lo pusiste, ahora largo… y aléjate de mí! u-ú –dice al momento que iba bajando los primeros de miles de escalones-.

-Huum… bueno… fase 1 lista... fue más fácil de lo que pensé... mucho más fácil, oh no importa, mejor para mi jejeje –.

-Dice volviendo a colocarse los accesorios de nena ¬¬ -le pone las orejitas y la cola, pero esta vez con pegamento-.

- … ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Porque tengo que usar estas cosas? -.-Uu… -.

-Mira, si no quieres ser el lobo feroz de esta historia está bien, hay muchos otros héroes de trajes rojos, como Daredevil, para hacer esto e-é -.

-….Claro… ¡me lo dices ya que les pusiste pegamento!-.

-Ohm….. C-calla y… continua tu plan –huye-.

-Hmp… pues ya que ._. –dice lanzando lejos el letrero y entrando al elevador- Hey, tiene música 8D ~~ -grita muy alegre y comienza a cantar y moverse al ritmo de la música-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En el Laboratorio de Tony ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Señor Stark –dice Jarvis, el software sintetizador de voz (vocaloid) personal que mando a fabricar exclusivamente para el –

-¿Ujum?... –dice sin interés mientras soldaba algunas piezas de su armadura-.

-La base de datos de virus ha sido actualizada –inserte voz española del avast aquí-.

-No me digas que tengo que reiniciar el sistema e-e –dice apagando su maquinita de soldar y levantándose el casco protector de la vista (?.. no sé cómo se llaman esas cosas ok xDD) -.

-Lamento informarle que si señor-.

-…. Estúpido avast ¬3¬ -dice mientras se dirigía muy malhumorado hacia al cpu central (?)-

-en eso nuestro buen mercenario a sueldo iba saliendo del elevador-

-Domo arigato - canta sigilosamente (?) mientras sale del elevador con la cautela de un ninja (?)-Thankyou very much .

-de repente se escucha un grito proveniente de las escaleras- pa´ - se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que de Peter….

-Creo que es muy obvio ¬¬ -dice Wade cruzándose de brazos y viendo a la autora de esta drogadisima historia-

-…pa´…-se escucha nuevamente-.

-Hmp… mi punto es ¿qué aras ahora Deadpool feroz?-.

-pues lo mismo que pasa en el cuento original- dice colocándose el traje de Ironman que gracias a las reparaciones que casualmente tony le estaba haciendo tiene lugares por donde pueden salir los accesorios- si…claro… casualidades casuales –dice rodando los ojos y colocándose por último el casco-.

-¡PA´! Porque demonios no me respondías- dice algo enojado mirándolo mientras le estaba haciendo un mohín pensando que si era su padre-.

-ehm…. Tu sabes pete…. Los ajustes del traje y las herramientas no me dejaban oírte- dice dándose la vuelta y señalando muchos aparatos que se encontraban cerca de el-.

-ah, claro… tus trajes- dice sin mucho interés acercándose más- bueno, como sea yo solo vine a dejarte la comida y…. –deja de hablar y suelta la canasta porque mira extrañado el nuevo traje-

-S-su… ¿sucede algo pete? –dice algo nervioso, él nunca se calla de la nada. Lo conoce perfectamente… ¿y si el chico lo ha descubierto? -.

-porque demonios tiene eso tu nuevo traje e-e –dice señalando las orejitas que sobresalen un poco del casco-

-Ehm… amm… para… ¿escuchar… mejor? –dice como única excusa ante tal pregunta. Sinceramente… ¿cómo no se la espero en esta historia?-.

-oh… eso tiene… no espera, te conozco pa´ eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¡no trates de engañarme!- dice señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice-.

-¨¡Oh mierda!...no creí haber hecho tan mal mi papel de tony ¬¬¨- se dice Wade a si mismo ante la reacción del chico araña-

-Seguramente es una de tus estúpidas cosas pervertidas para…para… Para Fonduear con papá Steve, a mí no me engañas pa´ ya soy un niño grande, no un ingenuo como ustedes creen-dice haciendo una pose heroica y de superioridad-

-¨...es un completo estúpido :D ¨ ohm...ehm...oh... mierda, me has pillado, pobre de ti que arruines mis planes con Rogers – dice mientras le tira de una oreja-

-Y en eso regresa nuestro buen técnico computacional, genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo favorito :D-

-…. Peter…-dice neutro al ver a su hijo, pero eso cambia drásticamente al notar que la armadura se mueve- ¡quién demonios osa estar en mi traje! D:

-mágicamente y de la nada aparece en medio de una grisácea nube el poderoso y legendario Thor, hijo de Odín, dios del trueno y poseedor del poderoso maso místico _Mjölnir_ - Hey hombre de hierro… Loki ha vuelto a escapar, ¿de casualidad lo has visto por aquí?-.

¡ESE MALDITO ADOPTADO GIGANTE DE HIELO Y PERDEDOR ESTA DENTRO DE MI TRAJE!- grita furioso Anthony Edward Stark-.

-Q-que… ¡No espera! Yo... – y no dejaron terminar al pobre de Wade-.

-Vengadores, reúnanse! – Dijo el capi mientras bajaba las escaleras surfeando en su escudo-.

-…. Es enserio –dice Deadpool enojado aun dentro del traje volteando a ver a la autora con cara de ¨muérete en el infierno¨-.

-al instante llegaron todos los vengadores de quien sabe dónde, destruyendo un poco el laboratorio con sus entradas, poses y maniobras al estilo power rangers-.

-¡Sí! Peleare junto con los vengadores- dice Peter colocándose su máscara-.

-¡estás loco! Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte pelear Peter- dice Steve alejándolo del campo de pelea-.

-pero pa´… ya soy niño grande TT-TT-.

-nada de peros jovencito, aun no estás listo para una situación tan grave como esta-.

-amm… y ahora que lo menciona el capitán… ¿cuál es el maldito problema si se puede saber Stark? –dijo el fabulous de Clint poniéndose en pose fabulousmente sexy con una de sus manos en la cintura-.

-Si! ¿Cuál es el problema perdedores? °0° -dice loki sentado arriba de una maquina comiendo palomitas viendo todo el espectáculo de la destrucción del laboratorio de Stark-.

-Oh, hermano, el problema es que tu estas dentro del traje del hombre de hierro °w° -dice el estúpido de Thor sin darse cuenta de la situación-.

-Ajam… yo estoy dentro del traje y hablo contigo genio ¬¬-.

-Bien, si tu estas ahí… ¿Quién está en mi traje? –dice tony cruzándose de brazos-.

-Agh! Es enserio… ya basta, me canse de esto –dice Wade quitándose el traje- en otro día, en otra historia con menos gente te veo Peter- dijo por ultimo mientras se iba del lugar lanzando una bola de humo y desapareciendo como ninja (?)-.

-… no tenías por qué hacer tanto maldito escándalo por esto Stark- dice Natasha marchándose y Clint va siguiéndola-.

-Hmp… que aburridos son ustedes los simples mortales u-ú –dice loki desapareciendo de ahí-.

-E-espera… loki, volvamos a casa hermano (/;A;)/ -dice siguiendo al dios del engaño-.

-… Hulk no entender que paso.. Hulk se va /: -y sale por la entrada que el creo- hulk siente lo que hiso a la pared del hombre de hierro ./. -.

-bien, me alegra que esto haya acabado bien n-n –dice el capitán alegremente-.

-¿bien?.. mi laboratorio es un desastre! D: -dice tony histérico-.

-es tu culpa tony, esta no es la primera vez que te digo que no te desveles en tu laboratorio... ni si quiera has dormido D: -.

-H-hey! Yo he vivido así por mucho tiempo y nunca ha pasado nada como esto antes, pipper es testigo, fue tu culpa por mandar a Peter u-ú -.

-no culpes a Peter! ò-ó -.

-Ham... papás… en realidad es culpa de ella o-o –dice señalando a… ¿a mi?... maldito desgraciado, yo que le hago una historia y así me lo agradece ¬¬ - exacto, tu escribiste la historia… y querías que Wade me violara! D: -.

-asdadsdasd... claro que no! Yo no escribo lemon! t(QAQt) por eso esta historia es de comedia u-u-.

-…. Entonces eres una escritora frustrada? e-ê –dice tony, observando raro a la autora-.

-Yo nunca dije eso! -

-pero lo insinuaste °-° -añadió Rogers-

-ya callaos todo mundo y ¡FIN! Meredith... ama esto por favor ;3;


End file.
